batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Olympian-Class Escort Ship
The Olympian-Class Escort Ship is a small military transport and escort used on the Star Wars Roll Playing sight known as the Brotherhood of Darkness. It was designed by MikDaTv and uses the image of the USS Defiant from Star Trek as it's image. Description The Original Olympian-Class Corvette was only ever in its prototype phase. Corellian Engineering Corporation never put the ship into full production. However, after the Corellian Refugees fled to Ilium and began living in space, what was left or CEC started to relook at all their previous designs. Given the status of the migrant Corellian Fleet, they decided to overhaul the Olympian design into an Escort vessel which would act almost as an armored vehicle for transporting important cargo, as well as acting to protect convoys from marauders and pirates. The general idea of the ship is that it's small enough to look like a fast transport or freighter. Disguised as such it can hide amongst a convoy of freighters. When any ship in the convoy detects an attacking pirate vessel, the Olympian can spring into action and fight off the attackers. Because of this purpose, the small ship was built with idea that it would most likely need to take on much larger ships all by itself so it was built to take a lot of damage as well as dish it out when it needs to. Layout The ship was built with a simple, easy to learn layout. It has 3 main corridors on Deck 2 and Deck 3 which run lengthwise down the ship. They are 4 feet wide and 6 feet tall. These corridors are linked by 3 secondary corridors that run athwartships which are the same dimensions as the main corridors. Travel between Decks is done by several cramped staircases. Deck 1 cargo bay and the ventral quad laser turret. There is also maintenance tunnels to the hydraulic machinery for the landing gear, boarding ramp, and access pannels to the ships repulsorlift array. Deck 2 Deck 2 contains the upper level cargo bay, enlisted quarters, engineering spaces and maintenance tunnel to the forward weapon systems. Deck 3 Deck 3 contains the Chief and Officer quarters, Galley, Storage spaces and main Bridge. Deck 4 Deck 4 contains the upper gunnery station for the dorsal quad laser turret and access to the sensor, communication and shield generator systems. Hull/Armor The Olympian features a double hull design with it's primary hull being made of inch thick durasteel. Around the primary hull is it's secondary hull which features armored plates of 2 inch thick Laminanium. Between the two layers is a series of honeycomb bracings that are two inches thick and are 4 feet in diameter. Inside each honeycomb is a Laminanium ingot attached to the inside of the outer armor which allows the outer hull to self repair. Engines The Olympian's engines are by far it's most impressive feature, second only to her shield generator. She uses an upgraded version of the same engines used by the YT-1300 freighter. Its much larger then the YT-Series engine, taking up a little more than a 4th of the ships aft section. It propels the ship at impressive speed, allowing it to circle a convoy of ships which themselves are moving at high speeds. It allows the ship to catch up to much larger ships and chase down fleeing pirate vessels. She uses two vector thrust Ion Engines to maneuver in space. These vector thrust engines can angle almost 90 degrees in a 360 degree arc of rotation which gives the ship impressive maneuverability. There is one Ion Engine on either side of the main engine. Also to aid in it's maneuvering is an Etheric Rudder system that's normally employed on starfighters but has been scaled up so the ship can make turns without changing course. The Ethiric Rudder lets the ship turn 360 degrees in any direction without changing it's direction of movement. For planetary maneuvers, the ship has a repulsorlift array which circles the ventral surface of the ship so that it can hover on a planet without having to strain the main engines. Shields Phoah-Kingsmyer 490-J4e Shield Generator was meant to be an upgrade for the CR90 corvette shield generator but was slightly modified so that it could be crammed into the Olympian's small frame. It provides excellent shield protection with overlapping forward, aft, port, starboard, ventral and dorsal arcs. Cargo The ship can carry 300 metric tons of extra cargo in a single large whole which is two decks high. The bottom of the hold has a iris hatch right out the bottom of the ship The hatch is 10 feet in diameter and cargo and personnel can be lifted through it by a tractor beam mounted on the ceiling of the cargo bay. Cargo is lifted up through the hatch via tractor beam, and then moved moved into position by a cargo lifter droid. Alternatively when the ships is landed, the aft quarter of the cargo bay can descend to the ground allowing it to act as a cargo elevator for larger pieces of cargo. Weapons Her primary weapons are her forward heavy laser cannons. There are two heavy laser cannons on either side of the bridge which can fire all at once in a linked mannor or in sequence to increase rate of fire, much like an X-wings laser cannons can. Like a lot of warships, her primary heavy laser cannons are tied directly into the main engines to provide the maximum power level for the weapons. Bellow the bridge there are two forward facing concussion missile launchers. Each launcher has a magazine of 9 missiles. Plus the one thats loaded into the launcher, that's 20 concussion missiles in her forward launchers. The aft concussion missile launcher is located under the main engine and has a magazine of 7 missiles with one loaded into the tube making it 8 all together. On her Dorsal and Ventral surfaces there is are Quad laser cannons. These cannons can not depress low enough to fire parallel to the hull but still provide excellent coverage 360 degree coverage for anti-fighter defense. The controls for each turret are actually located beneath/below the turrets, inside the ship.